¿Es eso amor?
by usagi-neko
Summary: POR FÍN.¡CAPÍTULO NUEVO!...no podía creer cual afortunada era por tener la amistad de Spencer. Nunca había tenido una amistad tan sincera y completa. Pero lo que menos podía entender era porqué siempre que miraba a Spencer a los ojos, se perdía en ello.
1. Chapter 1 ¿Qué es eso?

_Disclaimer: Yo no soy Lynch, asi que lamentablemente no soy dueña de SoN :(_

* * *

Desde el primer grado de secundaria Ashley Davies tuvo el presentimiento de que algo muy importante le pasaría en la vida

Desde el primer grado de secundaria Ashley Davies tuvo el presentimiento de que algo muy importante le pasaría en la vida.

Era el primer día de clases y Ashley se dirigió a su respectivo salón, tomó asiento y se acomodaba en el pupitre nerviosamente mientras los alumnos que llegaban se sentaban también. La maestra asesora dio la bienvenida a los jóvenes, poco después tomó lista y dejó que los alumnos platicaran para que fueran conociéndose.

-Hola, me llamo Madison – Una muchachita con apariencia latina le sonrió y le extendió la mano a Ashley.

-Hola, yo soy Ashley, mucho gusto – Ashley correspondió sacudiéndole la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Dime, Ashley, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida? – Decía Madison para sacar conversación.

-Supongo que bien, alguno que otro tropiezo pero, ¿qué sería la vida sin retos?

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, chica.

Ashley y Madison habían hecho amistad desde el primer día, todos los días se juntaban en el receso y ya hasta se pasaban las tareas.

A los 3 días, Ashley reparó en una notita que estaba tirada en el piso. Con curiosidad la cogió del piso y alcanzó a leer "The Donnas" escrito a mano con una caligrafía un poco fea.

-Disculpa, ese papel es mío- Le dijo la muchacha rubia que se sentaba delante de ella.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Ashley devolviéndole el papel – Es que me llamó la atención el nombre de la banda que escribiste en el.

-Vaya, ¿conoces a The Donnas?- exclamó la rubia con admiración – No conozco a casi nadie que haya escuchado del grupo o que le guste.

-¡Pero si es mi grupo favorito! – Ashley se dio cuenta de que en lo que había transcurrido de la primera semana nunca le había prestado atención a su compañera de delante.

La muchacha rubia sonrió y se quedó mirando a Ashley fijamente a los ojos.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Ashley, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo sin romper la conexión.

-Spencer – Ashley notó ahora con más detenimiento los hermosos ojos azul celeste de la muchacha.

-¿Disculpa? – Preguntó una Ashley distraída.

-Que me llamo Spencer- La muchacha no le molestaba repetir su nombre ya que la mayoría de la gente le volvía a preguntar debido a que Spencer era un nombre más común para hombres. Aunque este no era el motivo de Ashley.

-Entonces, Spencer. ¿Qué piensas hacer después de la escuela? - Ashley no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos.

Habían transcurrido ya tres años y se encontraban en la preparatoria.

Al pasar los años la amistad entre Ashley y Spencer se fortaleció. Eran como uña y mugre y siempre se les veía juntas de un lado para otro.

-Toma, te he traído esto - Spencer le regaló a Ashley una pulsera con el grabado "BFF"

-Muchísimas gracias, Spence – Ashley sonrió y abrazó a su amiga – Sabes que no te debes de molestar por esas cosas.

-Vamos, Ashley. No es nada – Spencer levantó la muñeca derecha dejando ver una pulsera igual a la de Ashley – Además creo que están lindas, ¿no crees?

-Spence, tu sabes que todo nos queda lindo a nosotras- Ashley le cerró el ojo a Spencer.

-Jaja, tu siempre con tu ego.

Ashley no podía creer cual afortunada era por tener la amistad de Spencer. Nunca había tenido una amistad tan sincera y tampoco había tenido a quien confiarle todo. No podía entender como el universo había sido tan bueno con ella por haberle permitido conocer a tan espléndida persona. Pero lo que menos podía entender era porqué siempre que miraba a Spencer a los ojos, se perdía en ellos. Por qué cada vez que la veía se ponía automáticamente feliz. Y el porqué cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía como una clase de emoción que empezaba recorriendo su corazón y terminaba dando brinquitos en su estómago.

* * *

_Este es mi primer fanfic :) sé que la introducción no dice mucho pero cualquier sugerencia o lo que quieran, haganmelo saber ) ILoveSoN.._


	2. Chapter 2 Pretender que miramos la tv

Disclaimer: Sí, yo cree y soy dueña de South of Nowhere. Ok, no! Solo en mis sueños! jaja

Lo que está en _Italic _son pensamientos ó N/A (Nota de Autor)

* * *

-AH

-AH!!- Spencer saltaba del susto cada vez que aparecía una escena sangrienta de la película El despertar del Diablo.

Esa noche, cómo muchas otras, Ashley se había quedado a dormir en casa de los Carlin.

Sentadas en la cama de Spencer, se encontraban viendo una película.

-Ya no seas exagerada, ¡Spencer! – Ashley se burlaba de su mejor amiga, pero por dentro disfrutaba cada segundo de la película, pues cada vez que Spencer se asustaba apretaba aún más fuerte su mano.

-Esa película es un asco- Spencer dirigía la mirada a todos lados menos a la tv.- ¡No sé cómo te pueden gustar esas películas! (_N/A: ahh, yo si sé, son de los mejores momentos para aprovecharse :D jeje_)

-Pero si está muy buena - Ashley agarraba palomitas de maíz mientras con la otra mano seguía sosteniendo la de Spencer.

-Ya me dieron náuseas, mejor vamos a hacer otra cosa –Spencer miraba a Ashley con mirada de perrito.

-Ah, no hagas esa mirada- Ashley sabía que no podía resistirse – ¡No hagas trampa!

-¿Por favor?

-Está bien, pero haremos lo que yo quiera – Por la mente de Ashley pasaron muchos pensamientos oscuros.- "_Un momento, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Spencer es cómo mi hermana… aún así.. no!_"

-Mm, ok. Lo que sea menos volver a ver esa horrible película- Spencer cogió el control del televisor para apagarlo y se sentó cruzando las piernas en posición india , viendo de frente a Ashley.

Ashley se inclinó un poco hacia Spencer, dejando de parpadear, se acercaba un poco más.

-¿Qué haces..- Spencer sintió un blando golpe en la cabeza. Miró hacia Ashley, la cual sonreía inmensamente mientras sostenía una almohada entre sus manos.

-¡Ashley!- Spencer intentó agarrar otra almohada mientras Ashley se lo impedía a base de más almohadazos.

-¡Tu dijiste… que lo que yo… quisiera! – Ahora los ataques de Ashley eran respondidos por los de Spencer- ¡Además era una de mis películas favoritas!

Spencer le quitó la almohada a Ashley y en un rápido movimiento la aprisionó contra la cama, sosteniéndola de las manos e inmovilizando la parte de debajo de Ashley con sus piernas.

Las respiraciones pesadas se escuchaban cómo eco en el cuarto de Spencer.

-Sabía que no podrías contra mí – Spencer sonreía maliciosamente sin soltar a Ashley.

-Esto aún no se ha terminado – Sus respiraciones seguían incrementandose.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí…

-Aquí no veo más que a una muchachita que se encuentra inmovilizada, debajo de… te dejaré adivinar, ¿debajo de QUIÉN?

-Spencer, que yo me encuentre debajo de ti, no significa que…

-¿Qué qué? – Spencer soltó lentamente las manos de Ashley y sin bajarse de arriba de ella, dirigió sus manos hacia su estómago.

-Ah, no, ¡no te atrevas!

Ahora Ashley se retorcía debajo de Spencer dando carcajadas y trataba de librarse de aquella posición.

Entonces Ashley abrazó a Spencer, la única manera en que pensó para detenerla.

Spencer detuvo sus ataques y se quedó así callada por unos momentos, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Ashley.

Ashley también hizo lo mismo, y recargada desde ese lugar, podía oler el aroma del shampoo de Spencer, se le hizo un olor tan rico. _Si tan solo pudiera permanecer aquí para siempre, abrazando a una inmortal Spencer, oliendo su aroma, rozando la tersa de piel de su hombro, si tan solo pudiera tocar un poco más de su piel. Si así es el olor de su cabello, ¿cuál será el sabor de su piel, de sus labios?_

Ashley se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en eso. Spencer había sido su amiga desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. _"Pensar en esto no está bien, no es correcto"_

Y lo que temía Ashley, sucedió. Spencer se retiró de sus brazos y agarró el control de la Tv para encenderla de nuevo.

-Mejor vamos a ver otra cosa, ¿va? – Spencer dirigía la mirada fijamente al televisor.

Ashley solo pudo asentir para perder la mirada en el televisor, al igual que Spencer.

* * *

_Sé que estuvo cortito el capítulo, pero soy nueva en esto de escribir, jeje. Por favor, ¡Dejen Reviews! no les cuesta nada, sólo un poco de su valioso tiempo, pero me sirven como motivación, además para saber si alguien lee lo que escribo :( o alguna sugerencia, algo que se les ocurra, lo que sea haganmelo saber :) - Al igual que ustedes amo South of Nowhere.. Usagi-Neko ;)_


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Será una buena idea?

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente no soy dueña de South of Nowhere :(

Gracias por los Reviews! lo aprecio mucho, en verdad! Son mi motivación a seguir escribiendo :)

Lo que está en _Italic _son pensamientos ó N/A (Nota de Autor)

A continuación, como notarán, empieza con una conversación de msn ..

--

.-Ashley D-.Music! (8)(8) said:

Hola! cómo estás, Spence? :O

(a)-Spence-(a) said:

Bien y tu? :)

.-Ashley D-.Music! (8)(8) said:

Pues, solo aquí en un momento de ociosidad. Qué me cuentas? (y que no sean números POR FAVOR)

(a)-Spence-(a) said:

aww :( arruinaste el chiste :P

.-Ashley D-.Music! (8)(8) said:

(a)-Spence-(a) said:

qué te cuento..?... pues ahí te va algo, pero quizás sea una tontería

.-Ashley D-.Music! (8)(8) said:

Cuentame, cuentame! Claro que no será una tontería, tontilla. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo :)

(a)-Spence-(a) said:

: es que.. creo que me gusta un chavo

.-Ashley D-.Music! (8)(8) said:

ahh.. vaya, no es una tontería, ya ves?.. y qué tal? de quién se trata? :O

(a)-Spence-(a) said:

Aiden...

.-Ashley D-.Music! (8)(8) said:

...

(a)-Spence-(a) said:

Ashley..?

(a)-Spence-(a) said:

Ashley..?

El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser enviado a usuario .-Ashley D-.Music! (8)(8) offline

--

- ¡Maldición!

En cuanto leyó el nombre 'Aiden', Ashley automáticamente apagó la computadora.

No sabía por qué se sentía así, pero sintió coraje, que le fue recorriendo de las entrañas a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué Aiden? ..Es un patán... podría haber escogido a alguien mejor... - Ashley se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama - ¿Pero a mí que me importa?_ ...Es que solo quiero lo mejor para mi amiga..¿verdad?_

Esa noche Ashley peleó durante horas contra las sabanas y su almohada para después conciliar el sueño.

--

A la mañana siguiente Ashley se despertó muy cansada.

Había soñado que corría detras de Spencer, corría y corría, pero Spencer le llevaba mucha ventaja. Por fín, cuando parecía que la había alcanzado. De repente salió Aiden y la tomó en brazos, llevandosela de allí.

-Spencer, ¡no me abandones! - Recordaba que le había gritado a la rubía en su sueño.

Pero Spencer no respondía y Aiden solo era el que volteaba para dirigirle una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Spencer!

A Ashley le parecía que había corrido durante horas y cada vez que encontraba a Spencer, sucedía lo mismo.

Ashley se levantó de la cama y se fue a arreglar para llegar a la escuela. Esperaba que una ducha le ayudaría a lavar a aquella pesadilla.

--

Ashley entró al salón de clases, se sentó desganadamente en su mesabanco de diario y dejó la mochila en el piso.

A los pocos minutos vió como su rubia favorita se sentaba en su habitual mesabanco, contiguo al de ella.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días - Ashley alcanzó a murmurar

-¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Por qué te desconectaste?- Spencer la miraba seriamente.

Ashley se acomodó en el mesabanco y desvió la mirada de la rubia.

-Ah, es que se me fue la señal del internet - Para parecer convencible, Ashley volteo a verla para sostenerle la mirada - Creo que ya cambiaré de compañia de internet, ya sabes que siempre se pone muy mal y no me deja navegar a gusto.

Spencer asintió un poco satisfecha con la respuesta de Ashley para después voltear hacia el frente donde el profesor acababa de llegar.

-Buenos días, jóvenes. Saquen su tarea, por favor. Muy bien. Harrison lea por favor su...

Y Ashley solo undió la cabeza entre sus brazos para tratar de evadir todo aquello.

--

A la semana siguiente, Spencer comenzó a salir con Aiden. Todos comentaban que serían una bonita pareja y los amigos mas allegados solo esperaban la confirmación de su noviasgo, todos sus amigos, excepto uno.

-Ashley...

-¿Hmm?

-Te preguntaba que como me veía con este atuendo - Spencer se había vestido con algo de más estilo pues esa noche tendría una cena romántica con Aiden, dónde seguramente sería la cita dónde Aiden se le declarara oficialmente - ¿Qué tal?

-Te ves bien Spence, tu sabes que siempre te ves bien. - Ashley le dijo sin siquiera mirarla. No quería, no sabía por qué. Pero simplemente, no quería.

-Bueno, seguramente Aiden llegará en unos minutos más...

-Oh, sí. Ya me iba - Ashley se levantó de la cama de Spencer y recogió su bolsa. - Espero que te la pases super bien esta noche, Spence. ¡Suerte!

Y sin más Ashley salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras de la casa de los Carlin y al escuchar un ruido proviniente de la sala, volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó.Glenn estaba jugando Guitar Hero en su Xbox. Quedarse un rato más no parecía tan mala idea.

- ¿Qué tal, Glenn? - Ashley se sentó en el Sofá a un lado de Glen - Con que rockeando duro, eh.

- Ja já- Glen seguía con los ojos pegados a la pantalla - Soy el mejor, tu sabes.

-¿Qué si lo sé? - Ashley se sentó más agusto en el sofá - Claro que no, ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué? - Glen le preguntaba sin retirar la mirada del juego.

-Pues por que yo solo conosco a la mejor, y esa soy yo.

-Ja! Eso tendrás que comprobarmelo - Glen terminó la canción y le pasó la Guitarra a Ashley - A ver si como hablas rockeas, Davies!

- Ya verás..

En lo que Ashley estaba jugando, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Glen se levantó para abrir.

-Que onda, Glen. ¿Está tu hermana?

-Claro, hombre. Ahorita baja. - Glen se volvió hacia las escaleras - ¡SPENCER, Ya llegó Aiden!

-¡Ahí voy! - Se escuchó la voz de Spencer desde arriba.

Glen regresó a la sala y se sentó a un lado de Ashley

-Wow, Ashley, calmada. Vas a romper la guitarra.

Ashley estaba jugando freneticamente, dandole unos duros "rasgueos" a la guitarra.

Se escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras que se detuvieron en la entrada.

-Ya me voy, chicos. Hasta alrato, Glen. Nos vemos, Ashley.

-Adios - Ashley parecía imitar la actitud de Glen mientras jugaba, nunca retirando la mirada de la pantalla.

-Vamonos, linda. - Aiden le dió el brazo a Spencer para que se agarrara de el.

-Vamos - Spencer le dirijió una sonrisa a Aiden, la cual se fue apagando al lanzar un último vistaso a una desinteresada Ashley.

-¡VES! - El grito de Ashley asustó un poco a Glen - ¡Te lo dije! Batí tu record.

- Oh, no. ¡Eso no puede ser! - Glen cambió su expresión de sorprendido a una expresión de coqueteo - Pero no me quejo si solo las chicas bonitas me vencen. Está bien.

-Aw, basta! - Ashley le dió un golpecito en el brazo - Glen, ¡soy la mejor amiga de tu hermana!

-¿Y qué? Eso no te quita lo...

-Ajam, ajam - Ashley lo miró fijamente

-Lo buena para jugar Guitar Hero, sip...

-¿Y qué, otra ronda?

-Mejor traigo la otra guitarra para jugar en duo...

-Aww, ¿alguien no quiere que le rompan el trasero de nuevo?

-No, tontilla - Dijo Glen poniendo su expresión de coqueteo nuevamente - Mira, yo soy sexy, tu eres sexy, imagínate los guitarristas más sexys jugando al mismo tiempo.. mm.. ¡rockearemos el mundo, baby!

Ashley solo atinó a rodar los ojos.

Pero después de todo lo que había pasado en esas semanas, no parecía mala la idea de que Glen se le insinuara un poco. Quizás no parecía mala la idea de Glen como su novio.. quizás...

Quizás sí sería buena idea, si su mejor amiga iba a tener novio, ella debería de quedar a la par. Si no haría un mal tercio, ¿no?

Quizás era que los azules ojos de Glen, y su cabello rubio le hacían recordar a Spencer. Quizás...

Quizás no estaría tan mal.

--

Queridos lectores!! Sé que estuvo algo corto el capítulo. Disculpenme, pero he tenido muchas tareas y he estado muy ocupada por esto del cambio de la escuela a la universidad. (A demás de que me llegó otra idea con el de Cumbres Borrascosas, otro fanfic que estoy haciendo, muy diferente a este, leanlo!)

Este es mi primer fanfic de South of Nowhere, espero terminarlo.

También espero seguir reciviendo reviews ya que es lo que me motiva a escribir aunque esté cansada por el día... :)

Sí, ya sé que:

Spencer + Aiden EEEEWWW

y que:

Ashley + Glen EEWWW EWWW EWWW

Bueno, no sé que es peor, pero ay veces que ni sabes con quien ponerte para olvidar a alguien x)

Saludos!!

_Amo South of Nowhere.. Usagi-Neko ;)_


	4. Chapter 4 Linda

Disclaimer: Creo que ya todos y todas sabemos que South of Nowhere no me pertenece, vaya, si no no estaría publicando esto y aparte escribiría mucho mejor… Por lo tanto que quede claro que no soy T. Lynch y de una vez digo que este Disclaimer es para todo el fanfic por que me da flojera ponerlo en todos los capítulos.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!:)))) En serio es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo. Claro, aun que actualice de ves en cuando, pero es por la universidad. Como voy empezando semestre de veras que me está absorbiendo :S

Espero que me sigan dejando sus opiniones y todo :) También espero que les guste este capítulo… a mi se me hace que es el mejor que he escrito en este fanfic. No lo sé. Si es así háganmelo saber y si no, pues también háganmelo saber!

Y respecto a la nueva temporada (3B) .. no sé.. ví el primer capítulo de estreno y me parece que no hay la misma química que antes… o quizás es por el hecho de que sé que pronto se acabará y que en realidad Gabby tiene novio y que Mandy anda con el tonto de Matt… pero bueno..

--

Después de decidir, absolutamente, que lo que había pensado era una basura, Ashley se levantó del sofá.

-Ni en tus sueños, Glen. – Ashley se dirigió hacia la salida y sin voltear se despidió de Glen con un simple gesto de la mano.

Haciendo caso omiso, Glen se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando con su consola de videojuegos.

Ashley condujo su coche como una acción automatizada, su mente estaba nublada.

Llegó a su mansión, aparcó el coche donde se le dio la gana y avanzó hacia la puerta de la magnificada construcción que su padre, Raiffe Davies había podido costear. Sacó las llaves de su bolsa negra, Channel, por supuesto. Y sus manos dejaron caer el llavero, haciendo un tintineante ruido metálico. Se agachó para coger las llaves y de una buena vez entrar a su casa, pero al ir a medio camino no pudo más. Rompió en llanto, no uno fuerte, ni mucho menos dramático. No. Solo recargó sus manos contra el suelo mientras este se mojaba por las lágrimas que antes habían rodado por sus coloradas mejillas y lloró en silencio. Un llanto que luego fue interrumpido por su propio lamento.

-Spencer…

Ahora entendía todo. Lo que sentía cada vez que la veía, lo que pensaba cada vez que no estaba con ella. Lo que significaba en realidad ese sentimiento que tenía hacia Spencer. Por que si lo había, más de lo normal para ser una amistad. Si lo había, y mucho.

Notó como ese sentimiento había sido remplazado por un sentimiento doloroso que la hizo enfurecer cuando Spencer salió por la puerta tomada del brazo de Aiden. Ese _brazo podría haber sido mío._ Pensó Ashley apretando los dientes.

De su coraje tomó las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse de la entrada de su casa. Se sacudió las manos y los jeans. Y esta vez con determinación, abrió la puerta y la cerró con un fuerte estruendo.

Estaba decidida a que Spencer sintiera algo hacia ella. Había esperanza o al menos eso quería pensar. Deseaba que hubiera esperanza. Y que algún día, Spencer tuviera los mismos sentimientos hacia ella.

Definitivamente, estaba decidida. De ahora en adelante, Ashley haría lo que fuera para conquistar el corazón de Spencer.

Corrió hacia su cuarto dando grandes zancadas. Aventó su bolsa sin importar en donde callera, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se recostó de lado, abrazó la almohada y de sus labios se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa. Sin desvestirse siquiera, empezaba a dormirse, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez: _tienes que ser mía._

Ashley abrió los ojos. Pudo oír a lo lejos su celular. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, su celular seguía sonando, para después abrirlos de golpe. Quizás era Spencer la que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Se levantó con un salto de la cama y corrió hacia la bolsa negra que había aventado ayer en la noche. La encontró tirada en el piso y sacó de dentro su celular que marcaba en la pantalla _1 llamada perdida._

Definitivamente fue Spencer quien le marcó. Chistando regresó a la cama y se dejó caer con los brazos extendidos. Quizás Spencer le volvería a hablar para contarle que su cita con Aiden había sido de lo peor. Que el tipo era un ser humano indecente, estúpido y egocéntrico como para darle importancia. Que al fin y al cabo no se le había declarado y al final de la cena el muy grosero optó por que Spencer pagara la cuenta.

Ashley estaba empezando a enfadarse contra el. _Pero_ _son meras suposiciones_, pensó. Aún así Ashley esperaba muy adentro de su corazón que algo de aquello fuera verdad, así iría a confortar a Spencer, tal vez tenerla entre sus brazos y cuando fuera el momento oportuno…

El celular volvió a timbrar, sacando a Ashley de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Hola, Ashley!

-Spencer, que gusto…

-¿Estabas dormida?Lo dices con sarcasmo, ¿verdad?

-No, no. Para nada. – Ashley intentó sonreír- ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

-De maravilla

_¡Demonios!_ Ashley enchuecó la boca.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué genial! Cuéntame, te escucho.

-Pues, en cuanto salimos de mi casa me llevó a este maravilloso restaurant…

Ashley solo podía distinguir las frases más notorias. Su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba empezando a marearse. No había podido creer, hasta ahora, que los celos eran una cosa de cuidado.

-Fue tan romántico, Ashley. Luego estuvimos platicando y el me dijo…

Si, en verdad que esto de los celos no era nada bueno. Su estomago estaba contrayéndose y estaba empezando a apretar los dientes inconscientemente.

-… y fue entonces cuando me lo dijo. "Spencer, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" y entonces…

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – Ashley reaccionó algo exaltada.

- Jaja, hasta que por fin alguien me está poniendo atención… Pues…

-Si te estoy poniendo atención. ¿Qué le respondiste?

-¡Pues que sí! – Spencer soltó una risita.

_Dios, ¡mátame! _Ashley se dio un golpecito en la frente y cubrió sus ojos con la palma de la mano.

-..Ah, que bien… ¡ Felicidades! – _Fingir_, no le quedaba más que eso.

- Digo, todavía no me siento así de que, enamorada a morir, o algo así pero…

-Spencer, discúlpame, es que tengo que ir a ponerme suavizante a una ropa que deje en la lavadora y si no le pongo me queda tiesa. También tengo que terminar unas tareas. Nos vemos luego, ¿va? Para que me cuentes con detalle. Cuídate. Bye.

-¿…bye?

¡Por Dios! No lo podía creer y no lo quería creer. Spencer, SU SPENCER, con ESE, sí. ¿ESE CRETINO?

-¡ARGHHH! – Aventó el celular con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Por tercera vez se dejó caer sobre la cama. Esta vez con fuerza.

Su convencimiento ahora se había convertido en un coraje y una rabia impresionantes. Se levantó de la cama, se metió a la ducha y se bañó rápidamente. Escogió uno de los atuendos más sexys que tenía y se dirigió hacia Gray, esa noche iba a descargar todos sus sentimientos, no le importaba que no fuera contra Spencer.

Bailó como nunca y tomó una buena cantidad de tragos. Lo suficiente como para embriagarse.

Se sentó en unos de los banquitos de la barra y pidió una cerveza para tomársela con vehemencia.

-Hola, linda. – Sintió como unos labios susurraban contra su oído.

Una mano extraña se deslizó hacia su cadera y otra mano hacia su cuello. Pudo notar, por la voz y las manos, que era una chica quien la sostenía.

-Mi nombre es Ashley, no Linda – Ashley negó con una expresión chistosa sobre su rostro.

-Pues creo que ese podría ser un buen sinónimo. ¿No te parece?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?...

-Si quien me lo dice me parece sexy o no.

Los labios de la chica se posaron sobre el cuello de Ashley.

-¿Te parece?

-Mmmh

La chica tomó a Ashley de la mano, la guió hacia la salida del bar y se metieron en su coche.

La chica le recordaba algo a Spencer. La cabellera larga y rubia le recargaba sobre sus hombros. Solamente sus ojos eran de un color azul más oscuro.

-¿Mi casa o la tuya?

-¿Sabes qué? Yo también vengo en coche.

-Pero ya estamos en el mío. Yo te llevo. – La chica recargó su mano contra la rodilla de Ashley.- Mira, a la vuelta hay una calle desolada. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a allí?

Ashley solamente atinó a asentir con la cabeza. El alcohol ya le estaba empezando a hacer más efecto.

La chica rubia condujo hacia la calle que había mencionado y aparcó cerca de un árbol para que la sombra quedara proyectada sobre el carro.

-Ven a aquí… - La chica comenzó a besar a Ashley y ésta no se lo negó.

La chica comenzó a desvestirse y desvestir a Ashley y ésta tampoco se lo negó.

La chica comenzó a tocar a Ashley. Ashley solo siguió la corriente.

-..Spencer! – Alcanzó a decir entre gemidos.

La chica se detuvo unos momentos.

- No me llamo Spencer, me llamo… - La chica recapacitó unos segundos – Bueno, no importa como me llame, para ti hoy solo seré una Linda más, al igual que tu lo eres para mí.

Y sin más la chica continuó lo que había empezado, para después conducir a Ashley hasta su casa. Ayudarle a subir a su cuarto y recostarse a un lado de ella. Estaba exhausta.

Antes de que "Linda" se quedara dormida decidió quitarle los jeans a Ashley para que durmiera más a gusto para después hacer lo mismo consigo.

Observó unos momentos a Ashley que se veía tan tierna y decidió dormir abrazada junto a ella.

-Hmm… Spence.

-¡Ashley! Buenos dí…

Spencer se detuvo después de haber entrado en la habitación de Ashley y ver a otra chica en la cama.

Ashley se levantó precipitadamente y al ver que Linda se encontraba a su lado y que ninguna de las dos estaba propiamente vestida puso cara de espanto.

-Spencer, yo…

-Perdón por entrar así… – Spencer dio una media vuelta y salió pitando hacia la salida.

-¡Spencer!

--

¿Qué tal les pareció? :) Dejen reviews! Los quiero… y también amo a SoN… Usagi-Neko


	5. Chapter 5 Ya todos lo sabemos, Ashley

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!:) A las personas que han seguido mi fanfic!

Lynch nos dejó un final muy deseado para los fans pero faltó mucho… dejó mucho que desear. Pero así ya tengo una idea para otro fanfic, ya que acabe este para no dejarlo en paro. Y el de Cumbres Borrascosas no he tenido el tiempo de sentarme a ver la película y revisar el libro, que es lo que estuve haciendo para el primer capítulo.  
Disculpen todo este tiempo que he tardado en actualizar.

Pero bueno, aquí les dejó este capítulo, espero y les guste. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Spencer!

Ashley apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Spencer salió de su cuarto.  
Se apuró en ponerse los jeans y le dijo a Linda que hiciera lo mismo cuando la puerta volvió a ser abierta.

-Ashley, Spencer acaba de salir corriendo y… - Kyla se detuvo al ver a otra persona en la cama de Ashley - …Este… voy a estar abajo haciendo el desayuno.

Y sin más Kyla salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Ashley escondió la cara entre sus manos y se quedó así por un rato.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya… - Linda se levantó de la cama y cogió los jeans que había dejado a un lado de la cama tirados en el piso.

-Sí…

-Ashley

-¿Hm? – Ashley levantó el rostro hacia Linda.

-En verdad pasé una noche maravillosa contigo – Linda se acercó a la bolsa de Ashley y sacó de ella el celular de esta, guardó en él su número y se lo entregó a Ashley – Si alguna vez quieres llamarme, hazlo.

Al ver que Ashley emitía respuesta alguna, Linda salió del cuarto. La tercera persona que atravesaba su puerta con decepción.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Ashley reaccionara de su ensimismamiento. Se dirigió hacia la ducha. Lavarse de linda le ayudaría a lavarse el remordimiento.

Después de cambiarse bajó las largas escaleras de su "humilde" casa y se dirigió a la cocina, donde de seguro Kyla la esperaba con un interrogatorio.

Entró a la cocina. Kyla acababa de poner en la mesa los platos con el desayuno.  
Ashley se sentó sin decir nada y empezó a comer las tostadas con mantequilla mientras Kyla le alcanzaba los cubiertos y los vasos con jugo de naranja.

Comieron en silencio y al acabar Kyla recogió los platos y los vasos sucios para ponerlos en el fregadero.

-¿No me vas a decir nada? – Ashley se encontraba confundida por el interrogatorio que creyó que tendría. Kyla siempre había sido una tarabilla al hablar de ese tipo de temas.

-¿Sobre qué? – Kyla dio media vuelta para hablar enfrente de Ashley - ¿Sobre tu sexualidad? Tú sabes que ese tipo de cosas no me incomodan y mucho menos me parecen disgustantes. Además de que ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sólo que no imaginaba que tuvieras esos sentimientos hacia… quien quiera que sea que estaba acompañándote allá arriba en tu cuarto. Pensé que estabas interesada en alguien más.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ashley, por favor. Tú y yo sabemos a quién me refiero.

-No sé de quien me estás hablando, Kyla.

-Es imposible no darse cuenta al ver las miradas que se dan ustedes dos.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Ashley!

-¡Qué!

-¡Me desespera que te pongas tan evasiva! Realmente pienso que deberías hablar con Spencer, en serio. – Kyla salió de la cocina dejando a Ashley sola.

Ashley escuchó las fuertes pisadas de Kyla provenientes de las escaleras. Parecía que Kyla se había molestado ante el asunto.

-Kyla tiene razón. – Ashley subió a su cuarto y cogió el celular que había dejado sobre la cama.  
Puso la lista de contactos y al notar el nombre de Linda se detuvo unos instantes. Parpadeo unas pocas veces y siguió buscando en la lista de contactos hasta encontrar el nombre de Spencer. Pulsó el botón de llamar y Ashley esperó unos segundos en la línea. Spencer no respondió y automáticamente el celular la llevó al buzón.

-Spencer. Creo que… No. TENGO QUE explicarte unas cosas. Disculpa por no recibirte hace unas horas. Iré al lugar de siempre a las 6 de la tarde. Si quieres ir, ahí estaré.

Ashley colgó y se recostó sobre su cama. Dormiría un rato en lo que pasara el tiempo para asistir a su charla con Spencer. Claro, si es que ella se mostraba.

Se despertó a las 5:28 pm y en un santiamén se arregló lo suficiente para estar decente. Ya eran las 5:40 y lo que menos necesitaba era tener esperando a una molesta Spencer.  
Se subió a su convertible y se dirigió a toda marcha hacia la playa. Lugar donde habían compartido Spencer y ella todas sus experiencias. Menos la que Ashley había dejado para sí.  
Eran las 6:11 y Ashley llegó caminando abajo del muelle. Había estacionado su convertible a varios metros de la playa. Spencer se encontraba sentada sobre una roca.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes – Spencer negó con la cabeza.

Ashley se acercó indecisamente y se sentó en otra roca. Las dos se quedaron contemplando el mar como si ninguna quisiera empezar con la forzosa plática.

-Disculpa por lo de hoy… - Ashley no sabía como empezar con el tema de "soy gay". _Ojalá fuera así de fácil llegar a ese punto._

- No, no. Debí de haberte avisado que iría a tu casa.

-Pero tú no ocupas hacer eso. Fui yo quien tuvo la culpa. No debí haber dejado que pasara lo que pasó.

-¿Pasó algo, Ashley?- Spencer la miró a los ojos. Ashley notó algo en sus ojos. Tristeza, ¿quizás?

-Mira, no sé como decirte esto…

-¿Desde cuándo no sabes decirme algo, Ashley? Tú siempre has sido la directa en todo. La que mejor saber expresar las cosas. No sé que te ha sucedido.

-Es que esto es muy difícil Spencer. Y no sabes cuanto.

-Hazme saber cuanto, entonces.

-Creo que yo soy… - Spencer esperó a que Ashley continuara. – Es que sí estoy casi segura de que yo soy… - Ashley cerró sus ojos - …gay.

Ashley soltó una guardada exhalación.

-¿Lo dices por la chica que vi hoy? Tú sabes que estamos en una edad en la que…

-No, bueno. Sí. Si te refieres ha que puedo estar confundida por la edad que tengo. Creo que esto ya lo sabía desde años atrás, así que no puede ser eso.

-¿Estás segura, Ashley?

-Sí, creo que sí… Esto no afectará nuestra amistad. ¿Verdad Spencer?

-No, claro que no. Tú sabes que yo siempre he estado aquí para apoyarte y siempre lo seguiré haciendo. Nunca podría abandonarte ante un asunto así.

Ashley sin saber si atreverse abrazar a Spencer por el apoyo se quedó rígida en su lugar y luego sintió los brazos de Spencer rodeándola.

-Gracias por estar aquí para mí, Spencer. No sabes cuánto significa.

-Tú sabes que aquí estaré siempre. – Spencer dejó de abrazar a Ashley y se enderezó.

-Bueno, no en este lugar precisamente – Spencer soltó una risita para aligerar la tensión. – Si no… tú sabes.

-Sí, yo sé. – Ashley sonrió y se levantó de la roca. – Está empezando a hacer frio. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Sí, por favor. Glen solo me trajo para después irse tras unas chavas que estaban en la playa. De seguro se olvidó de su pequeña y hermosa hermana.

-Jajá, no lo dudo. Pero lo de hermosa sí – Ashley explotó en una carcajada y se fue corriendo hacia su convertible.

-¡Hey! – Spencer corrió tras de ella mientras pensaba quién sería aquella mujer en la cama de Ashley. Spencer dejó de reír y se paró a un lado del carro.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Súbete! –Sin parar de sonreír Ashley encendió el carro.

-Sí, claro. – Spencer subió en él y decidió que eso lo pensaría luego. Había arreglado las cosas con Ashley y no iba a dejar que nada arruinara el momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor, DEJEN REVIEW… Cualquier comentario! Es muy fácil, solo escríbanlo! :)  
Así sé que me están leyendo.

Usagi-Neko


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Misión Imposible?

Muchísimas gracias por haber seguido este fanfic. Aunque algunos hubieran creído que ya no lo iba a terminar. Discúlpenme por todo el tiempo que me ha llevado escribir esto. Pero la verdad que he tenido un semestre de universidad que parece como si hubiera tenido 2 semestres juntos. Me piden escribir y realizar muchas cosas. Tengo muchas ideas revueltas que se encuentran vagando por mi cerebro. Pero a webo que termino este fanfic! Lo termino por que lo termino! :) Y aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo. Espero que consideren que la espera valió la pena…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasó una semana después de lo del muelle y Ashley y Spencer estaban mejor que nunca. Excepto por un pequeño adjetivo que merodeaba por ahí, un adjetivo convertido en persona; Linda.

Ashley y Spencer siempre estaban juntas en la escuela, pero al acabar Linda pasaba a recoger a Ashley. Spencer se ponía celosa, ya que _sentía que Linda le estaba arrebatando a su mejor amiga_; según esto era lo que le decía a Ashley.

Sonó el timbre de salida y como siempre Ashley y Spencer caminaron hacia la entrada de la escuela. Sabiendo la ahora nueva rutina, esperando a Linda.

Spencer se mostraba algo callada y respondía con monosílabos a Ashley. Últimamente parecía que Spencer estaba en otro lado.

Sonó el claxon de un carro oscuro y Linda apareció tras el volante.

-Spencer, te llamo al rato. ¡Cuídate, adiós!

Spencer levantó la mirada y se despidió con la mano. Parecía tan fuera de lugar.

Ashley se metió al coche y saludó a Linda con un beso en la mejilla.

-Y ahora, ¿a esta que le pasa? – Dijo Linda mientras Ashley se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-No lo sé – Dijo Ashley con la cabeza baja, terminando de acomodarse. – Ha andado como que muy dispersa esta semana. Pero no parece triste ni nada. Solo, en las nubes.

-Mmm… - Linda encendió el coche.- ¿Mi casa o la tuya?

-Definitivamente la tuya – Ashley seguía recordando como Kyla miró a Linda la primera vez que la conoció, en la cama de Ashley.

-Pues vamos y pedimos algo de comer, ¡que me estoy muriendo de hambre!

-------------

Ashley y Linda se encontraban sentadas sobre la cama de ésta, comiendo pizza y mirando la tv.

-Oye Ashley – Terminando de comer, Linda aparta la caja de pizza.

-Hey, todavía tengo hambre, ¡no te la lleves! – Reclamó Ashley con la boca llena.

-Jajajá, increíble, ¡cómo comes!- Linda regresó la caja a su lugar.

Ashley terminó de comer el pedazo de pizza que tenía en la mano, abrió la caja y cogió otro pedazo de pizza.

-Ashley, ahora que nos hemos estado llevando más… - Dijo Linda volteando a ver a Ashley que comía muy plácidamente mientras veía la tv. – Tengo una curiosidad, la cual ha sido el motivo por el cual ya no ha sucedido nada entre nosotras.

Ashley se dio cuenta de que la plática giraba en torno a algo más serio y volteo a ver a Linda, sin dejar de comer.

-Aclarando. No es que quisiera algo contigo, bueno, tu amistad sí. Eres una persona muy buena e interesante, me divierte estar contigo. Y pues tampoco quise intentar nada por que tu ya sabes que tipo de chica soy, no puedo evitar quien soy y siempre andaré detrás de una chica diferente.

-Eso ya lo sabía desde que te conocí – Ashley rió mientras masticaba.

-Mi punto es, que si hubiera querido, te hubiera pedido que hiciéramos lo de aquella noche o así… PERO me lo impedí a mi misma por que me he dado cuenta de algo.

Ashley terminó de comer y miró fijamente los ojos de Linda.

-Que no puedes hacer eso conmigo por que estás enamorada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego Ashley sonrió.

-¿Qué no se supone que esas cosas las haces por amor? Jajajá

-Me refiero a que estas enamorada, pero no de mí.

Ashley rápidamente se puso rígida y desvió la mirada.

-Já, lo sabía. Spencer, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?... – Ashley rodó los ojos hacia arriba – Soy tan obvia, ¿verdad?

Ashley se acomodó sobre la cama, recargándose con los codos.

-Kyla también lo descubrió sin que yo le dijera. – Ashley hizo una pausa -… Eso quiere decir, que quizás… Ay no, ¡¿que quizás Spencer ya se dio cuenta?! Ay, no no no no no!  
No puede ser, que vergüenza.

Ashley se tapó los ojos.

-No, claro que no. La pobre está bien ciega. No sabe lo que se está perdiendo, que tiene tan cerca de ella, y no se da cuenta. A decir verdad, no sé como es que no se ha dado cuenta, de que a ti te gusta y de que ella tiene los mismos sentimientos hacia ti…

-…¿Qué? ¿En verdad crees eso?

-Ashley, por favor. Ya te dije, las dos son súper obvias. Yo creo que para este momento todo mundo sabe menos ustedes dos, no sé como dos personas pueden desperdiciar algo así, ¡este tipo de cosas no se tiene siempre!

-Pues, yo ya sé lo que siento por Spencer, pero no creo que ella sepa lo que siente aún. Claro, si tu hipótesis es correcta, sí.

-Claro que estoy en lo cierto.

-Ajá, ¿como sé si solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor?

Linda se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

-Jáaa… Tengo una muy buena idea, que a fuerza tiene que funcionar. Claro, es algo muy trillado y así pero… Sí, si funcionará.

-Jáaa! – Dijo Ashley imitando la risa de Linda – Pues buena suerte, que te vaya bien con la idea.

-No, no, no. Ashley, para que funcione tienes que ayudarme.

-Pero que vergüenza, ¿que tal si siempre no le gusto?

-¿Pero y si siempre sí? – Dijo Linda levantando la ceja con picardía.

-Y si sí… - Dijo Ashley empezando a soñar despierta, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar ciertos pensamientos – Pero si no, que vergüenza. Deja tu la vergüenza… ¡nuestra amistad se puede ver dañada por esto! Y lo que menos quiero es que Spencer me dejase de hablar, mis ilusiones quedarían destrozadas.

-Mira, no vamos a hacer algo directamente a ella. Si es verdad mi teoría, si lo que hacemos funciona, luego luego vamos a ver que Spencer en realidad te quiere. Y si no le gustas pues, no va a pasar nada. Como si no hubiéramos hecho nada de nada. ¿OK?

-Mmmm… A ver, en qué consiste?

-Jáaaa… En los clásicos celos. Confiaremos en ellos.

-… - Ashley abrió los ojos de golpe- No, no, no. Ya sé lo que piensas hacer. Nooooo.

-Ay, Ashley, equis. Como si no fuera algo que no hayas hecho ya.

-Pero… Bueno, ya que. – Resignada, Ashley cogió otra pizza de la caja para llevársela a la boca.

_Esto va a ser divertido_. Pensó Linda mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-------

Todo estaba listo para el día siguiente. La misma rutina; ir a la escuela, estar todo el tiempo con Spencer, terminar las clases y esperar a que Linda llegara. Solo que esta vez Ashley no iba a ser la única que fuera a subirse al carro de Linda.

-¿Y cómo fue tu día Spencer? – Preguntó Linda después de haberle preguntado lo mismo a Ashley, respondiendo a cada cosa que decía Ashley con un: Que bien, amor.

-Mmm, normal. Exactamente como dijo Ashley. – Spencer volteó la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Linda la miraba desde el retrovisor. Sabía que debía de hacer el siguiente paso.  
Linda movió su mano derecha a la pierna de Ashley y le sonrió. Ashley devolvió la sonrisa.  
Y entonces vio por el retrovisor como Spencer miraba fijamente la mano de Linda en la pierna de Ashley, esta se dio cuenta de que la había cachado y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla otra vez.

Linda sonrió y le dijo a Ashley.

-Oye, amor. ¿No puedes pedir permiso para quedarte esta noche en la casa? Fíjate que hoy traigo muchas energías.

-Claro, Linda. – Ashley se ruborizó y apenas pudo devolverle la sonrisa a Linda.

Spencer miró a Linda con los ojos entrecerrados, luego volteó a ver a Ashley. _¡¿No Ashley, no vayas. Esta mujer podría hacerte daño. _Spencer imaginó a Linda besando a Ashley apasionadamente, recorriendo su cuello, bajando, bajando… Ashley arqueando la espalda y volteando su rostro lleno de sudor hacia arriba. _NO, maldición. Esa mujer SÍ que podría hacerle algo malo a mi Ashley. ¿…Acabo de pensar: mí Ashley?_

Spencer volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la ventanilla.  
Qué largo había parecido el viaje de la escuela a la casa de Linda.

Entraron a la casa y Linda habló a las pizzas, pidiendo una pizza grande.

-Bienvenida a mi casa. – Dijo Linda haciendo un gesto de reverencia con la mano. – Humilde pero hogareña.

-Gracias – Por primera vez en el día Spencer sonrió a Linda, pero sin dejar de ser una mueca falsa.

-Vamos hacia arriba, que usualmente comemos allí mirando la tv.

Ashley ya se había adelantado, acostumbrada a estar en casa de Linda. Abrieron el cuarto y Ashley y Linda se sentaron en la cama, haciendo espacio a Spencer. Linda prendió la tv y lo dejó en un canal de música. Que más bien ya no era de música, ahora se había convertido en un canal de reality shows.  
Linda dejó el control en la cama.

-Ashley. Ayúdame a traer vasos con refresco. – Linda se levantó de la cama, seguida por Ashley.

-¿Quieres hielos, Spencer? – Ashley preguntó mientras se acomodaba un poco el pantalón.

-Sí, por favor. – Spencer le sonrió.

Ashley y Linda salieron de la habitación, dejando a Spencer sola, mirando la tv.

Llegaron a la cocina y Linda se sentó en una silla del comedor.

-¿Pensé que querías que lleváramos los vasos con refresco? – Dijo Ashley poniéndose enfrente de Linda.

-¿Creías que ya se había terminado el plan?- Linda negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Ay, que inocente Ashley. El plan todavía sigue.

Ashley se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y puso los codos sobre la mesa, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora esperamos a que llegue el de la pizza.

-¿Y?

-Pues dejamos que timbre varias veces hasta que Spencer baje por los timbrazos y nos vea besándonos.

-Oh… ¡OH!

-Sip…

-Maldición, Linda. Si todo esto sale mal…

-Claro que no va a salir mal, tu confía en mí. Cuando te diga que procedamos con el plan, me haces caso. ¿vale?

-Mmm, ¿pues que más da?

Pasaron 20 minutos y obviamente arriba se encontraba una sospechosa Spencer. Desde hace 10 minutos se había empezado a preguntar porqué Ashley y Linda se tardaban tanto.

Entonces oyó que alguien tocaba el timbre. Seguramente era el repartidor de pizza.  
Que flojera, dejaría que Ashley y Lindan atendieran la puerta mientras ella seguía cambiándole a los canales de la tv.

Pero nadie atendió la puerta y seguían timbrando. Quizás Ashley y Linda se quedaron afuera de la casa por alguna inexplicable razón y dejaron las llaves adentro, por alguna extraña razón.

Spencer se levantó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras.

-¡Ashley, Linda! – Spencer se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, justamente en donde empezaba el cuarto de la cocina y el comedor.

Vio a Ashley sentada sobre la mesa y Linda parada, abrazándola y besándole el cuello.

Y empezó a ver todo en cámara lenta:  
Spencer volteó hacia la puerta y vio la sombra del repartidor por el vidrio de la puerta.  
Dirigió la mirada otra vez hacia el comedor y vio con detalle como los labios de Linda se acercaban a los de Ashley.  
Spencer escuchó un pitido agudo, como cuando no hay sonido.  
Vio lentamente cómo Linda se remojaba los labios con la punta de la lengua para después besar a Ashley.  
Y entonces Spencer sintió cómo se le contraían las entrañas. Sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, en el estomago, en la cabeza. No sabía en donde estaba ese dolor. Solo sabía que era una sensación nueva para ella.

Spencer se quedó sin habla, con la boca abierta, con el cuerpo volteando hacia la puerta, con una mano apuntando hacia ella, pero con la cabeza volteando hacia Ashley y Linda.

Linda actuó como si Ashley y ella hubieran sido descubiertas haciendo algo impropio y se separó de Ashley.

-Oh, sí, la pizza. Perdón. Ahorita vengo. – Y Linda salió disparada hacia la puerta.

Ashley tenía la mirada en el piso y seguía sin bajarse de la mesa.  
Entonces volteó la mirada hacia Spencer y Spencer sintió de nuevo algo muy feo. _¿Por qué Ashley se ha enamorado de esa mujer?_

-Ashley, acabo de recordar que mis papás querían que llegara temprano a la casa. Querían hablar de algo sobre las vacaciones de verano. Ya sabes que ya casi acabamos el semestre y …

-Nos vemos – Ashley asintió con la cabeza, aún ruborizada. Tratando de analizar todo, al igual que Spencer.

Spencer titubeó un poco al moverse, dio un último vistazo hacia Ashley y salió por la puerta.

Linda ya había terminado de pagarle al repartidor y venía con la caja de pizza sobre las manos.

-Eh, Spencer. ¿A dónde vas? – Linda se detuvo esperando a que Spencer también lo hiciera y la volteara a ver.

-Olvidé que tenía unas cosas pendientes – Spencer volteó hacia linda, sonriéndole pero sin dejando de caminar. – Nos vemos y gracias. Para la otra sí me quedo a comer con ustedes. _¿Para la otra? Já ¡Para NUNCA! _Pensó Spencer mientras caminaba hacia la acera para pedir un taxi.

Linda se metió a la casa y dejó la caja de Pizza sobre la mesa. Ashley ya se había bajado de ella.

-¡Misión cumplida! – Linda levantó la mano para chocarla con la de Ashley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, por favor. Que es lo que me da ánimos para hacerme un espacio y escribir. :) Cualquier cosa, ya saben.

Oh, y si quieren contactarse conmigo para cualquier cosa del fanfic, para platicar con alguien, desahogarse con alguien, hacer amistad, no sé. Lo que ocupen: usagi-neko(arroba)live(punto)com(punto)mx

Usagi-Neko


End file.
